Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour 4
by titoemilio2000
Summary: They go to the Ice Age with Rio and Kirby!


**The Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour 4:The JTFFDHJPDPH,Kirby,iCarly,Kid vs. Kat,and other cartoons in the Ice Age along with Rio** It was a bright and sunny, but cold, day during the Ice Age; Scrat was quickly moving on all fours while sniffing the ground in search for his nut. He had a slightly angry look as he was only concentrating on finding his nut. As he sniffed the ground he made a few small sounds; he was crawling along the ground that had a very thin layer of snow covering it. Suddenly he came up to a huge glacier of ice that had a few small cracks with ice chunks sticking out that were slightly larger than Scrat. Scrat took his head off the ground and looked up at the glacier and saw that a few inches above the cracks was his nut lodged in the ice. He smiled and made a small sound indicating that he was happy when he saw it. He ran to the side of the glacier and began to quickly climb up it; he was almost to the nut when he approached the cracks with the loose pieces of ice. He slowed down as he got closer to the nut; he was about to get it when he climbed onto one of the loose pieces. He put his hands on the edge of the piece and pulled his right hand up and reached for the nut. He stopped when he heard something; he had a worried expression as he looked and saw the piece of ice he was holding onto started to slowly move. The ice then fell out of the glacier and Scrat screamed as it began to go down. He climbed onto the top side and jumped off. Just before he jumped the other pieces of ice began to fall, so after he jumped he landed on another falling piece of ice. He jumped to another one and then another one, each time he jumped he held his arms out to try and grab the nut. On the tenth piece he managed to jump high enough to grab the stem of the nut. Scrat smiled but when he grabbed the stem he pulled the nut out of place and there were no ice cubes so Scrat fell down with the nut.

He held the nut with both hands ad he began to face toward the ground while screaming, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

He landed on the nut when he hit the ground and the nut became lodged in the ground. Scrat stared into space with his eyes half closed with pain. Suddenly his eyes widened with nervousness as he looked to see two cracks in the ground coming from where the nut was. They moved slowly for a moment but then they moved more quickly. One of them moved away from Scrat and into the horizon curving back and forth. Scrat looked at the other crack and saw it curve some as it moved toward the glacier, then the glacier began to crack. The crack moved up the glacier and it curved and moved back down, it hit the ground which started to crack. The crack moved in Scrat's direction and went around him and turned back and connected to another part of the crack. The cracks had now formed a giant oddly shaped oval around Scrat, with him at the end farthest away from the glacier. Then a giant piece of the glacier fell out where the cracks were and it fell over like a giant domino. It hit the opposite end of the oval that Scrat was in a pushed the chunk of the ground in the air (like a teeter totter) and propelled Scrat thousands of feet in the air. He screamed in fear as he flew through the air with the nut going with him, but he wasn't holding it. He went over the ocean and landed on a small iceberg floating. His eyes were half closed in pain as the nut was on the other end of the iceberg, which cracked in half. The nut began to float away from him; Scrat began to make the sounds he makes when he is in danger of losing the nut. He quickly jumped onto the other iceberg but he landed on the other end and knocked the nut in the air. It began to fall back down and Scrat started running on the iceberg by spinning as if it was a wheel, while the nut bounced off of it every time. As it spun around it began to move through the water quickly.

Meanwhile

The other crack that Scrat caused was moving quickly through the ground, it moved over the area where Manny and the herd's home once was; now it looked very different, there wasn't as much ice. The cracks opened part of the ground and they turned at the cliff formed from when the Continents split apart. The ground split open and the cliff started to break apart. Suddenly out of the crack in the ground appeared Scratte; she looked around and saw the ocean and the cliff starting to break apart. She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped into the air; while she was in the air she pulled out her wings (or whatever you want to call them) that are between her arms and legs and she glided to an iceberg floating far away. She began to drift away from it, the ground behind the cliff and the area where Scratte emrerged, a crack occurred and released some sort of supernatural light. Then a supernatural bubble of energy was formed, it was as big as a house. While Scratte drifted away from the land, the ground at the bottom of the ocean began to split apart quickly and it began to shake slightly. The sound of the shaking was loud and traveled all the way Switchback Cove and the island that Manny and the herd lived on.

Manny woke to the sound and said, "Wow! Ellie, did you hear that!"

Ellie stood next to Manny while he got up and she said, "I heard it Manny but whatever it is it's miles away from us."

Manny turned to her and said, "Yeah but that sounded kind of like the sound I heard before our old home split apart!"

Ellie's eyes widened as she realized he was right and said, "I guess you're right, but I we're on an island so I don't think we'll have anything to worry about."

Manny turned to see Peaches sleeping by hanging from a large tree branch by her tail like a possum.

Peaches woke up and looked at Manny and Ellie and said, "What's going on?"

She then swung her body forward and let go of the branch so she would land on her feet and Manny said, "We just heard some weird sound coming from over there."

Manny pointed in the direction the sound came from and suddenly Louis popped his head out of the ground and said, "I heard it too. Maybe it's an earthquake somewhere."

Peaches looked at Louis and said, "As long as it doesn't affect us I'm alright with it."

Crash and Eddy ran out from some bushes and were chasing each other; Crash then took his tail and swung it over the branch of a bush not far off the ground. He then began to swing with it and went all the way around and then Eddy grabbed his lower body. They both were now spinning on the branch and began moving faster. Eventually Crash unhooked his tail and they both flung high into the air and went past Louis and Peaches and they landed on their bodies face first.

They got up and laughed and Crash said, "That was awesome!"

Eddy happily agreed and said, "That was so cool!"

They started hopping around while laughing happily like idiots, suddenly Granny came behind them and poked the back of Eddy's head with her stick and she angrily said, "Stop that laughing, it's getting on my nerves!"

Crash and Eddy turned around with an angry expression; suddenly Diego walked to them with Shira to his right.

Diego and Shira smiled as Diego said, "Hey guys."

Ellie smiled as she said, "Hey Diego, hey Shira."

Peaches suddenly asked, "So, how are the babies doing?"

Shira rolled her eyes with a smile, for she was now pregnant with three babies.

Shira then said, "They probably won't come for another few days."

Eddy then took a small step forward and asked, "Anything?"

Diego turned his head to Shira then back to them while saying, "She said she felt a few kicks so far."

Suddenly Granny poked Diego in the face with her stick and he said, "Ow!"

Granny acted bitter as she said, "When those kids come I don't wanna hear any baby talk!"

Diego's eyes were half closed with both an angry and annoyed expression as he said, "Sure thing."

Suddenly Sid came out from behind some trees the Hyrax (the little rodents from Continental Drift); he was dancing while they did the same thing. They all jumped on their heads and started shaking their legs from side to side (same direction) while they made strange sounds. Then they shook their buts around and spun around before stopping. Then Sid joined the others with the Hyrax, including the leader who had half his face painted blue.

Sid waved to Peaches and said, "Morning Peaches."

Peaches smiled as she said, "Morning Uncle Sid."

He waved at Louis and said, "Hi Louis."

Louis waved and said, "Hello."

Sid and the Hyrax looked at Diego and Shira with smiles and Diego knew what Sid wanted to know and said, "Sorry Sid, nothing yet."

Sid and the Hyrax frowned in disappointment and they all went, "Aww!"

Shira smiled as she said, "Sorry Sid, could still be a few days."

Peaches suddenly realized something and asked, "Have you guys thought about what to name them yet?"

Diego had his eyes half closed with an honest face as he said, "We're still tossing ideas around."

Sid suddenly smiled as he asked, "Can I babysit for you guys?"

Diego and Shira looked at each other with slightly worried expressions and Diego smiled as he said, "We'll think about."

Sid punched the air as he turned around and went, "Yes!"

Diego then moved his left paw up to where the back of it was on his right cheek and he whispered to Shira, "Not a chance."

Louis suddenly pointed his left finger up and said, "I will gladly skip out on hunting lessons."

Shira smiled and said, "None of you have to."

Granny suddenly smiled and said, "At least you two won't have to worry about your species going extinct."

Ellie stood next to Granny and chuckled before saying, "Granny, none of us are going to go extinct."

Sid was standing next to the Hyrax leader when he suddenly stared into space with an expression indicating he was thinking and he said, "Hmmm. Maybe thousands of years later we'll evolve into some kind of animals."

Manny looked at Sid and said, "Keep dreaming Sid."

Sid smiled as he did not change his mind and said, "Call me Darwin."

Suddenly Granny pointed her stick at Sid and yelled, "Hey! Brainiac, go get those teeth you gave me!"

Sid turned around and went to go get the teeth he got for Granny (as seen in the fourth movie).

When he was gone Peaches thought about what Sid said and she looked down at Louis and said, "Hey Louis, what do you think life will be like thousands of years in the future."

Louis looked up at her and replied, "I'm not sure. Maybe we'll never know."

Thousands of years later

In a jungle outside the city of Rio, it was morning and a bird started to chirp happily. Then the bird flew off of a branch and continued to chirp and other birds began to join it. Then birds started beating their chests like drums and macaws, cranes, and flamingos started dancing on branches.

Then they all started singing.

Chorus: "_All the birds of a feather,_

_Do what they love most of all!_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter,_

_That's why we love Carnival!_

_Possibly we can sing too,_

_Sun and beaches, they coo_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do._"

The music suddenly changed and Blu and Jewel woke up and flew out of the hollow of their tree and started singing. Jewel was flying through the air happily as she sang.

Jewel: "_Loving our life in the jungle,_

_Everything's wild and free!_"

Blu was flying with her and on the next lines he was hovering next to her and their three chicks flew and hovered between them.

Blu: "_Never alone_

_Because this is our home!_"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel's chicks joined in.

All: "_Magic can happen for real_

_In Rio_

_All by itself (by itself)_"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch close to the edge of the pond; they had their wings out with their three chicks dancing between them.

All: "_You can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else._"

Suddenly Pedro flew in front of them and started singing and dancing.

Pedro: "_I'm a kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga_

_Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga_

_There's your hot winga!_"

Then Pedro flew onto a branch with Nico and they both sang while Nico beat his wing on his bottle cap.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba!_"

Pedro: "_I like the samba!_"

Pedro then pointed to Rafael who was standing on a branch with Eva and their eighteen toucan chicks dancing in a straight line between them.

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart._"

Pedro then jumped in front of them and continued to sing.

Pedro: "_I'm the samba master!_"

On the next lines Nico and Pedro were flying in front of a bunch of birds who were flying and dancing at the same time.

Nico: "_Beauty and love, what more could you want?_"

All: "_Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else (something else)_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_"

The music stopped and Blu and Jewel flew onto with their three chicks. They had two boys and a girl, they all looked like Blu when he was a baby, but the girl was the same shade of blue as Jewel and she had the same colored eyes. The boys' names were Paulo and Bruno and the girl's name was Ruby.

Blu felt the air on his face and said, "Ah, what a beautiful day."

Jewel smiled at Blu and said, "It sure is Blu."

Ruby smiled up at Blu and said, "Daddy can we go to a party tonight?"

Blu curled the feathers on his wing like he was pointing a finger and said, "Only if it's before your bedtime."

Paulo looked up at Jewel and said, "Mommy?"

Jewel answered, "Your father's right."

Suddenly Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks joined them and Nico said, "Hey guys, can you believe that Carnival is only a few days away!"

Blu happily said, "I know, it's going to be the kids' second Carnival!"

Rafael happily said, "Yes Amigos! It's going to be great!"

Suddenly Bruno jumped and said, "Ow!"

He turned around to see one of Rafael's chicks with some of his tail feathers in his mouth.

Rafael looked down at him and said, "Hey, leave your cousins alone!"

Suddenly they heard Luiz's voice below them say, "Hey guys how you doing?"

They all looked down to see Luiz, Mauro, and the marmosets (after they defeated Nigel the marmosets became friends with Blu and the others).

They flew down to them and Blu said, "Hey guys, good to see you."

Mauro happily said, "Good to see you too. You know we were thinking about how we met you guys two years ago, and we suddenly remembered a hilarious picture we took of Nigel."

A marmoset pulled out the picture of Nigel without his feathers and when Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael saw it their eyes widened and they immediately burst into laughter.

Mauro laughed and said, "I know, it's like he's naked!"

While they were laughing, unbeknown to them, Nigel was watching them concealed in some bushes. He felt anger toward every one of them, but he felt great toward Blu for defeating him and costing him his feathers.

Suddenly Ruby said, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Then Bruno got an idea and said, "Let's go find some fruit."

Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo flew away and Blu held out his wings with the feathers spread out like fingers and he said, "Just be careful of predators."

Jewel happily said, "I can't wait for Carnival, it reminds me of how we met."

Blu smiled and kissed her on the beak; Nigel felt great rage as he said to himself, "Enjoy your family now pretty bird, because you won't get to for long!"

Meanwhile

Bruno, Ruby, and Pablo were flying through the jungle happily. Then they suddenly stopped when some strange blue light appeared over them. They looked ahead and their eyes widened and they began shaking in fear (like Blu when he was a baby).

A few minutes later

Nigel was still watching everyone, when suddenly Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby flew by with scared faces and they yelled, "Mommy! Daddy!"

They all showed expressions of concern as Jewel said, "What's wrong kids?"

Blu then said, "Yeah. You three look like you've seen a ghost."

They shook around some and Ruby pointed into the trees behind them and said, "There's something scary over there that we've never seen before!"

Bruno then said, "Yeah, com see!"

The three of them flew into the trees and when they were gone the others had curious expressions and Blu said, "Okay, let's see what the kids are talking about."

The birds started flapping their wings and began flying where the kids were leading them and Luiz, Mauro, and the marmosets followed them on foot. Meanwhile Nigel was watching the entire thing from in the bushes and he had an expression of intrigue. He then began flying low toward the ground to follow them. Blu, Jewel, and the others landed behind Bruno, Ruby, and Pablo who were staring at the thing in fear.

Everyone looked down at them and Jewel said, "Kids, what are you talking about."

Pablo slowly pointed his wing up at the glowing thing and everyone's eyes widened in shock and Blu said, "Oh that."

They were all scared and huddled close together; Rafael and Eva held their kids close to them and Blu and Jewel did the same thing with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby. Nigel flew by and stood on the branch of a tree behind them and he stared at the supernatural bubble of energy with surprise and confusion.

Luiz suddenly looked up at the bubble and calmly said, "Wow! This is freaking me out!"

Pedro was scared as he and Nico held each other and Pedro said, "This is scary!"

Blu and Jewel were staring at the bubble of energy when Jewel turned to Blu and asked, "Blu, do you have any idea what this thing is?"

Blu nervously replied, "Well… it appears to be… some sort of strange… bubble of electricity."

Suddenly three of Rafael's kids saw a small rock and through it at the bubble. When the rock hit the bubble it disappeared and the outside of the bubble shook some. When the bubble shook they all screamed and held each other while shaking in fear.

Bruno stepped forward in a frightened manner and said, "Sorry!"

Blu grabbed Bruno with his wings and said, "Bruno, stay here!"

Bruno bent the feathers on the end of his wing like fingers and pointed at the bubble and said, "But we made it angry!"

Blu smiled to try and calm him down as he moved his wing in a gesture to refer to the bubble and said, "I think it just responded to the rock."

Pablo was scared as he asked, "So what do we do?!"

Blu turned and faced the bubble as he thought while saying, "Well… well…"

Blu closed his eyes and breathed gently before turning around and said, "There's only one way we're going to know what this is. I'm going to try something. But the rest of you stay here."

They were only a few inches away as Blu took a few nervous steps forward; everyone watched, especially Nigel. When Blu was close enough he held his wing out and the tip of one of his feathers touched the bubble and went into it.

They were all scared before Blu turned to them and said, "I'm fine, I barely felt anything."

He turned back to the bubble and said, "I'm going to keep going, but no one move."

He stepped forward and then he disappeared into the bubble. Everyone except Nigel had expressions of fear; Nigel only watched from his branch with an expression of curiosity. He was waiting to see what would happen, as were the others; none of them were more scared then Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby, for they were worried about Blu. Blu was now in a giant blue void where there were only clocks passing him. He looked around with fear as he was moving quickly without even flapping his wings. Suddenly he saw a light ahead of him and getting closer. He went through the light and came out of another bubble of energy, but now he was in a place near the ocean where there was a forest and huge glaciers.

Blu looked around with "aww" and fear and he shivered while saying, "What happened? Where am I? And why is it so cold?"

He looked around to see that over the ocean were some dark clouds that were slowly approaching position. Blu looked around and began flying to examine his location some; he looked below him to see a cliff where the water was, and beneath the ice and ground of the cliff was a jungle that had some areas that were flooded. He flew around some more and went behind the position of the bubble to see more glaciers and he saw a large heard of mammoths passing by. His eyes widened in fear; suddenly two vultures flew in front of him and started to hover.

Blu was scared as one of them said, "He's kind of weird looking; I wonder how he tastes, let's see if he'll die soon and find out."

They smiled evilly and Blu stopped flapping and fell for a short moment, then he flew back to the front of the bubble that he came out of as fast as possible. He flew into the bubble and came out of the end back home; but he was still flying so he passed the others. He then hit the ground exhausted from fear and everyone quickly hurried to him.

Jewel helped Blu onto his feet while asking, "Blu what happened?!"

Blu then answered, "This thing is a portal to the past!"

Everyone gasped and said, "What?!"

Blu had a terrified expression as he continued, "It sent me back in time and it was horrible! There were these vultures who wanted me to die so that they could eat me, and they looked like they were going to kill me to do it!"

While Blu was talking Nigel had an evil smile on his face.

Everyone had terrified expressions and Rafael said, "Yikes, that sounds horrible!"

Blu stared at the bubble and said, "It gets even worse!"

He turned to the others and said, "It sent me to the Ice Age!"

Everyone gasped and Jewel said, "What?!"

He looked at the bubble and said, "There were glaciers, and mammoths! There were animals that are now extinct!"

Ruby had a scared expression and asked, "What do we do?!"

Blu turned and said, "I don't know. But I do know that we will be alright as long as no one goes into the bubble again."

Suddenly they all heard Nigel say, "What a pity pretty bird."

They all turned to see Nigel looking down at them with an evil smile as he continued, "It seems that all of you are afraid and don't know what to do. Well, perhaps I can be of assistance."

They all looked at Nigel with fear and Blu said, "Nigel! Your feathers grew back!"

Nigel's evil smile grew bigger as he said, "Yes, and I have returned to take care of some unfinished business."

Nigel looked at Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing in front of Jewel and said, "I must say what adorable children you have. They look ripe for smuggling!"

Jewel held Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby close to her while Blu said, "Leave my family out of this!"

Nigel chuckled evilly before saying, "I don't think so."

He then showed an angry and evil expression as he said, "You took away my victory and my dignity! I will have my revenge on you and I will smuggle all of your friends and family!" ** Meanwhile** Timmy and the crew were in Dimmsdale when Timmy said"We should go to the Ice Age!" and Jimmy said to wait a little before going to the Ice Age. **Meanwhile**

He then quickly flew off of the branch and toward Blu, Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo. They quickly flew away from him and the Nico, Pedro, and Rafael began chasing Nigel while the others stayed on the ground and watched. They swerved through the trees but did not lose each other; Nigel eventually ended up chasing Blu, Jewel, Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby in the direction of the bubble of energy. He was gaining on them and the family of blue macaws flew into the bubble and disappeared and Nigel followed them into it. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro stopped and hovered in front of the bubble and everyone had expressions of fear.

Nico then asked, "What do we do now?!"

Rafael landed next to Eva and their children and said, "We have to wait for them to come out."

Nigel just chased Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby through the bubble of energy and were now in the Ice Age. The family of blue macaws looked around with frightened expressions to see the forest and glaciers around them. Nigel did not take his eyes off of any of them, especially Blu. Suddenly his attention turned away from them when he and Blu and his family looked ahead of them to see that in the water beyond the cliff ahead of them was a huge waterspout. They got closer and turned around and tried to fly away but the waterspout sucked them up and they couldn't fly straight.

They were spinning around quickly and Jewel held onto Ruby, Pablo, and Bruno in her left wing as she yelled, "Hold on!"

Blu was close to them but wasn't holding onto them and he was starting to slowly drift away.

Jewel held out her right wing and yelled, "Blu grab my wing!"

Blu flapped his wings some but it barely helped in the waterspout; the feathers on the end of his wing were touching the ones on the end of Jewel's and she smiled as she was about to grab him. Suddenly Nigel came by and he grabbed Blu's neck in his foot. They started to move away from Jewel, Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby and toward the outside of the waterspout.

Jewel had a scared and worried expression on his face as she yelled, "Blu!"

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby had the same expressions as they yelled, "Daddy!"

Blu looked at Nigel with some fear as Nigel chocked Blu while saying, "Revenge is mine!"

Suddenly a small iceberg that was sucked up by the waterspout flew by and hit both Nigel and Blu. Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby screamed in fear and concern as the iceberg knocked the two of out of the waterspout and into the water fifty feet away. The iceberg emerged from the water with Blu and Nigel on top of it, lying on their backs unconscious. Then the ice split in half and Blu and Nigel began to drift in the same direction away from the land and the storm and away from each other. Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo had scared expressions; suddenly Jewel looked ahead to see another small piece of ice flying toward her and the kids. She managed to turn her back to the ice and she rapped both her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby held them tight as the four of them had their eyes closed. The piece of ice hit Jewel's back and knocked her and the kids far away from the waterspout and they landed in the water. The piece of ice emerged from the water with them on top of it unconscious; they were all unconscious and were drifting in the same direction that Blu and Nigel went earlier.

An hour later

The sun was shining and Blu woke up and said to himself, "Oh my aching head."

He looked around to see that he was on a small iceberg in the middle of the ocean, and that he was alone.

He began to walk around the iceberg with a frightened expression and yelled, "Jewel! Bruno! Pablo! Ruby! Anyone there?!"

Blu continued to look around with a frightened expression as he said, "Oh no! I'm in the middle of the ocean during the Ice Age and my family is missing! And there's no sign of land anywhere!"

Blu suddenly pulled himself together and said, "Come on Blu! Use your brain! Okay, the first thing I have to do is find land so I can survive long enough to find them."

He then stood on the tip of the iceberg and looked around; Blu could fly but he was smart. He knew that his wings would get tired if he flew two long and that he would need to save his energy. He started to shiver some because it was colder than it was in his time. Suddenly he heard a strange sound come from below him; it was loud and sounded like it was coming from miles beneath the surface of the water. At the bottom of the ocean near his position, more cracks were moving and the ground was starting to shake some. Suddenly he saw a small shadow pass over him; he looked up to see a bird flying over his head and he smiled feeling relieved.

Blu looked up at the bird and said, "Excuse me, can you help me?!"

The bird began to fly away from him and into some fog and Blu began flapping his wings to follow him while saying, "Wait! Come back!"

Blu followed the bird into the fog; Blu kept flying even when he was deep in the fog and could no longer see the bird. He looked around with fear that he might get lost; suddenly he saw a large dark image ahead of him. He hovered for a moment as it slowly moved toward him; he looked at it carefully to see that it was an iceberg shaped like an old ship. The iceberg had two large trees in the top center with some vines hanging between the branches (it looked just like Gutt's first ship). Blu flew toward the iceberg with a nervous expression and landed on the edge of the right side of the ship. He saw no one and looked around with a nervous expression; suddenly he jumped in surprise when a bunch of animals popped up in front of them. They were none other then Gutt's crew of pirates (Squint the rabbit, Gupta the badger that is used as a pirate flag, Flynn the elephant seal, Raz the kangaroo, Silas the pelican, the warthog, and a new wolf with a gap in his teeth by the name of Smit).

Blu looked at the pirates with fear and Squint had an anxious expression as he said, "This is gonna be fun!"

Suddenly Blu heard Gutt's voice say, "Ahoy strange little bird."

Blu looked up to see Gutt (who now had a scar across his left eye) holding onto a vine between the two trees with his arms and his feet as he said, "You look a little lost. You'd have to be to fly directly onto the ship of the best pirates of the seas."

Gutt climbed down the tree near the back and went over to the edge and looked down at Blu and said, "Captain Gutt's the name, and piracy is my game."

Blu had a scared expression as he said, "Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just lost; you see, I'm actually from the future."

Gutt and the others smiled like Blu was joking and Gutt chuckled as he said, "I've heard a lot of tall tails in my day but that's a new one."

Blu then stated, "I'm just trying to find my wife and children, I need to..."

Gutt interrupted and smiled as he said, "Aww, your wife and children. That is absolutely beautiful."

Gutt's smile turned into an evil smile as he said, "I hope you said goodbye to them. Because they're as good as gone."

Suddenly Flynn hopped behind Gutt and said, "Wait captain. You don't suppose his family might be those other strange looking blue birds that we saw drifting to Switch-back Cove."

Gutt rolled his eyes to show that he was annoyed as Flynn continued, "Good thing he doesn't know about that huh."

Gutt smiled like he was happy and sarcastically said, "Yes, we're so lucky Flynn."

He then slapped Flynn and Flynn said, "Owww!"

Blu happily said to himself, "Great, they're okay, now I can find them!"

Gutt said, "No you don't. I am the master of the seas and in this ocean there's only the option of joining my crew or death."

Blu had a scared expression and Gutt tried to grab him but Blu quickly flew into the air and began to fly away from their ship.

Gutt had an evil face as he pointed at Blu and said, "Silas, get him!"

Silas raised his wings into the air while saying, "Ay ay captain!"

He then flew after Blu; Blu turned his head and saw Silas and he turned repeatedly to try and shake him but eventually Silas bit his beak on Blu's leg. Blu screamed in pain as Silas began to fly while pulling him and he brought him back to the ship. He put Blu against the tree in the middle of the ship and Squint quickly ran around him with a vine and tied him to the tree. Blu looked at the pirates and he gulped with nervousness.

Gutt hopped directly in front of Blu and looked at him and said, "Welcome back birdie! I think we got off on the wrong start."

Gutt then held out his right hand as he said, "Why don't we shake and promise to do this peacefully."

Blu looked at Gutt's hand and said, "When you shake you use your hands, not your feet."

(Camera changes to reveal that Gutt extended out his foot)

Gutt put his foot down and took his arms off the ground and laughed as he said, "You're a sharp one aren't ya."

Blu showed an angry face as he said, "Let me go!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "I want you to join my crew. You're a bird and can fly, so I can use you especially to help get revenge on my enemies (referring to Manny and the herd)."

Blu then said, "No thank you."

Gutt chuckled evilly as he smiled and said, "You might want to think about that. You know how I got my name?"

Blu shook his head back and forth meaning know and Gutt quickly showed his claws in front of Blu's face and sunlight reflected off of them and he yelled, "These gave me my name!"

Blu gulped nervously and said, "So you?..."

Gutt answered and said, "Yep, I use these to turn your internal organs into outternal organs."

Blu showed an angry expression and said, "Not cool man! Not cool!"

Gutt chuckled and said, "So what will it be birdie? Join my crew, or die?"

Blu showed no fear as he said, "I'll pass thank you. Nothing will stop me from getting to my family and getting us back to our own time."

Squint then angrily ran toward Blu and jumped toward him with his small swordfish scull but Gutt grabbed his ears while he tried to reach for Blu while saying, "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

Gutt pulled Squint away and smiled at Blu evilly while saying, "You're a lot like my enemy. You're determined to see your family. And that is why you're going to die."

He dropped Squint and said, "Squint, feed him to the fishes."

Squint smiled evilly and yelled, "Prepare the plank!"

Raz used her large legs to kick out the plank that was a flat piece of bark.

Gutt looked away from Blu and the others and took some short vines and said to himself, "Now to tie you up so…"

He stopped when he heard Flynn say, "Come on birdie walk!"

Gutt turned around to see that Blu was standing at the edge of the plank untied and that Flynn was on the other end of the plank with his swordfish skull that he would use as a knife (like Squint's) and he was poking the air with it to make Blu walk. Blu was standing calmly with disbelief and surprise while Gutt and the other pirates had their eyes half closed showing that they were annoyed.

Blu looked at Flynn with his eyes wide in disbelief and he said, "You're kidding right?"

Flynn poked the air and said, "Come on walk!"

Blu turned around and flapped his wings and began flying away.

Flynn watched him with surprise and asked, "What just happened?!"

Gutt gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed Flynn's trunk and said, "He's a bird you idiot! He can fly!"

He let go of Flynn's nose and Flynn said, "Oh, right."

Gutt angrily said, "We were supposed to tie him up so he couldn't flap his wings and fly!"

Gutt then pointed at Blu flying away and said, "Silas, get him!"

Silas nodded and flew after Blu; Blu turned his head and saw Silas gaining on him and began to turn and fly up and down to evade him.

Silas was getting closer and he said, "Say adeu bird!"

Blu flew closer to the water and suddenly a shark jumped out and tried to eat him. Blu screamed and flew up before it could bite him. When it went back into the water Blu got an idea; Silas was right behind him when Blu flew very close to the surface of the water. Silas was about to catch Blu when suddenly another shark jumped out of the water and tried to eat Silas; Silas flew up but it grabbed his tail feathers and pulled him down into the water. Silas came out of the water with some missing tail feathers and he quickly flew back to the ship.

Gutt showed a sign of anger and Gupta asked, "Should we go after him captain?"

Gutt angrily said, "No! Forget him! We've got bigger fish to fry! Set sail for switch back cove so we can get revenge on that mammoth!"

Suddenly they all heard a sound and went to the right side of the ship. They looked down to see that against the bottom of there berg was a small flat piece of ice, which Nigel was laying on unconscious. Gutt smiled evilly as he got an idea.

Meanwhile

Jewel, Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby were sitting on the small iceberg that was in the current on the way to Switch-back Cove. Jewel was holding Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby in her wings because it was cold.

They had sad faces and Ruby said, "Mommy, I miss daddy."

Jewel showed a sad face and said, "I know Ruby, me too."

Pablo looked up at Jewel and said, "I miss daddy and home."

Jewel moved her wings slightly and said, "So do I Pablo."

Bruno had a worried expression and asked, "Mommy what are we going to do?"

Jewel answered, "We have to find land; once we find land we can work on finding your father, then we can all go home."

Pablo then said, "I wonder where daddy is right now."

Jewel then held them tightly and said, "Wherever your father is I just hope he's alright."

A few hours later

Peaches was jumping from tree branches using her tail and her trunk and she was doing back flips as she jumped and Louis was following her underground. Suddenly Peaches looked ahead to see Sid walking with Granny and she stopped swinging and jumped in the air toward them. Sid screamed when he saw her moving through the air and thought she was going to hit them before she landed in front of them. Louis came out of his burrow and stood next to Peaches.

Granny pointed her stick at Peaches and angrily said, "Hey! You trying to get an old lady killed, give someone a heads up before you jump in front of them like that!"

Peaches smiled and said, "Sorry."

Suddenly they all heard a rumbling sound far away (the sound of the cracks) and Louis nervously said, "What if our home splits apart like last time!"

Sid waved his hand down and said, "Don't be silly, it's far away, if it would do that it would have happened already."

Suddenly some of the Hyrax (including the leader) glided down with leaves that were folded like paper airplanes. They got off and walked toward them and the leader started pointing in a direction while making sounds.

Suddenly Sid said, "I think they want to show us something."

The Hyrax led them to a small cliff where they could see the ocean; the leader pointed out to see that on the horizon some white clouds were swirling in a circular motion.

They had their eyes wide open with concern and Peaches said, "What's that?"

Sid thought and said, "Maybe it's a tornado starting or something."

Louis shook his head back and forth and said, "No, I think they would be grey if it was."

Peaches suddenly realized something and said, "Hey it's where those sounds started coming from earlier."

Louis then thought and said, "Something weird is definitely going on."

Sid calmly and happily turned to them and said, "Oh well, at least it doesn't affect us."

Peaches smiled and said, "Uncle Sid's right. What are we worried about!"

Granny turned to the Hyrax with an angry face and said, "Hey! Chipmunks! Go find my teeth so I can eat some fruit!"

She scared them away and they ran to do as she said.

Meanwhile

Nigel woke up with no idea where he was; he moaned from tiredness and tried to move, only to find that he was tied to a tree. He looked around to see he was on Gutt's ship. He looked to his left to see Smith lying on the ground with an evil smile; he stuck his right paw out with his finger pressing down on a rat's tail. The rat was thin and black and was trying to run away but he wasn't moving because smith was pressing down on his tail. He looked to his right to see Squint throwing starfish like ninja stars at some frightened crabs.

He yelled, "Dance crab! Dance!"

He looked ahead of him to see Gupta, Silas, and Raz throwing some fruit over Flynn's head to tease him.

Flynn kept trying to jump up to grab it while saying, "Give me back my booty!"

Raz caught the fruit and smiled evilly and said, "If you want it you have catch it mate."

They continued when suddenly Gutt jumped in front of Nigel with his hands on the ground like an ape.

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Rise and shine sleepy head."

Nigel looked at Gutt with an angry expression and said, "Where am I?"

Gutt had a smile as he said, "You're on my pirate ship. You're lucky, we found you floating out in the middle of the ocean, and now you're safe on our ship. And you're going to join my crew."

Nigel looked around at Gutt's crew with an angry expression and said, "This crew is pathetic! I have better things to do then join an ape's pirate crew!"

Gutt showed an angry expression as he pointed at Nigel and said, "You might want to take that back."

Nigel was still angry as he said, "I strongly suggest that you untie me right now!"

Gutt smiled evilly like Nigel was joking and said, "Is that a threat?"

Nigel did not change his expression as he said, "It certainly wasn't a request."

Suddenly Squint ran in front of Nigel and pointed the sharp nose of his small swordfish skull at his face and said, "This is our ship! You listen to us!"

Squint continued to point the swordfish skull at Nigel as he turned his head away and said, "We are the fiercest pirates of the sea! We rule these waters! We are…"

He stopped when suddenly he heard a loud snapping sound. He pulled his sword fish skull toward his face to see that the sharp tip of the nose was gone. He looked at Nigel who had an angry expression as he spit the tip out of his beak.

Gutt picked up Squint by his ears and moved him out of the way as he smiled evilly and said, "You're a feisty one aren't ya."

Nigel still had an angry expression as the feathers on the back of his head began to stand up and he said, "Release me now!"

Gutt chuckled and said, "I don't think so. I don't think you get just exactly who I am and what position you're in. But here, let me explain it for you."

He then ran to the side and looked at the others and said, "Give me a hand boys."

Gupta then started to play his skeleton leg like a flute and Raz pulled the vine on her spear and Flynn played a large fish like an accordion.

They started dancing and Flynn said, "We're gonna sing a shanty for you."

Gutt stood back in front of Nigel with an evil smile as he began to sing.

Gutt: "_You were on some ice_

_Not feeling very nice_

_And now you're on our ship._"

Nigel interrupted and started sing to the same tempo as Gutt and the music.

Nigel: "_I won't say this twice_

_Here's some advice_

_I will break your hip!_"

Gutt and Nigel looked at each other angrily and Gutt immediately continued to sing.

Gutt: "_You've just met crew that rules these waters!_"

Nigel jerked his head forward as he continued to sing.

Nigel: "_Release me before I start to slaughter!_"

On the next lines Gutt stepped back angrily and looked and pointed at Squint.

Gutt: "_First mate lay it down for him please!_"

The music continued as Squint saluted Gutt and said, "Yo ho ho captain!"

He turned to Nigel and joined the others and they all began to sing.

All: "_He's a fear inspiring,_

_Evil and conniving,_

_Mean and gruesome,_

_Strong and awesome,_

_In the back stabbing,_

_Weapon jabbing,_

_Very fearsome master of the seas!_"

Nigel rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please."

Gutt smiled conceitedly as he and the others continued to sing.

Gutt: "_That's me!_'

All: "_Tis he!_"

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

All: "_Tis he!_"

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

Nigel suddenly interrupted with an angry expression and sang in a sarcastic tone.

Nigel: "_I see._"

Gutt had an angry expression as he knew that Nigel was still threatening them. On the next lines Gutt walked to Nigel at the tree and looked down at him with an evil grin.

Gutt: "_Together the lot of us will sail the seas_

_And get revenge on my enemies!_"

Nigel quickly interrupted and spoke in song again.

Nigel: "_Let me go or I will kill you all!_"

Gutt looked down at Nigel angry and sang the next lines angrily.

Gutt: "_Let's brawl!_"

Gupta interrupted and sang the next lines to inform Nigel about Gutt.

Gupta: "_He's the best there is!_"

Squint jumped in front of Gupta and the others with an angry expression and sang the next lines.

Squint: "_His name is Gutt!_"

Nigel sang again with an angry expression as the music continued.

Nigel: "_Release me or I will kick your butts!_"

Smit sang the next lines as he stood next to Nigel with an evil expression.

Smit: "_Now your bird guts will spew!_"

The rest of the pirates sang as Raz threw her spear into the tree and it was only inches above Nigel's head but Nigel did not change his expression of anger.

All: "_He will murder you!_"

The music stopped and Gutt stood next to Nigel and said, "I don't think I'll kill him. He seems very useful."

Nigel turned to Gutt with an angry expression and said, "There is no animal alive who can make me do anything!"

Gutt growled angrily and the music started again and as Gutt sang he looked at Nigel angrily and put his claws up to Nigel's face.

Gutt: "_This is no game!_

_You know I got my name_

_Because of these claws!_"

Nigel quickly stuck his left leg out from behind the vines tying him up and he moved his toe like a finger as he sang.

Nigel: "_My heart is a flame!_

_I cannot be tamed!_

_I obey no laws!_"

As they continued Smit bounced some animal skulls around like balls and tossed them overboard. Then on the next lines Gutt took his sawfish skull and put the sharp part to Nigel's neck but Nigel interrupted him again.

Gutt: "_I'm about to bring the thunder!_"

Nigel: "_You just made your biggest blunder!_

_You are just an ape for me to seize!_"

The music continued as Gutt said, "I don't think!"

The other pirates began to sing as they eyed Nigel and Nigel interrupted them a few times.

Smit and Flynn: "_He's a strong and mighty,_"

Nigel: "_This won't be tidy!_"

Raz pointed some swordfish skulls at Nigel as she quickly sang the next lines.

Raz: "_bird killing,_"

Nigel had a furious expression as he quickly sang the next lines.

Nigel: "_My anger is building!_"

Silas hovered next to Nigel as he sang the next lines.

Silas: "_pirate leading,_"

Nigel angrily and quickly sang the next lines.

Nigel: "_I'll leave you all bleeding!_"

The pirates continued to sing and dance while Gutt jumped in front of them holding his sawfish skull with an evil expression.

All: "_Terrifying, very extra, petrifying_"

Gutt: "_Yeah you betcha!_"

All including Gutt: "_Master of the seas!_"

Nigel looked away as he said, "Oh please!"

Gutt walked forward as he and the others sang the final lines of the song.

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

All: "_Tis he!_"

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

All: "_Tis he!_"

On the next lines Gutt pointed the tip of his sawfish skull at Nigel.

Gutt: "_Tis he?_"

On the next lines they all pointed at Gutt.

All: "_No you!_"

Gutt: "_Just a test I knew._

_It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

Nigel looked at Gutt angrily as he said, "I am not a pirate and I don't plan to be! Now for the final time, release me at once!"

Gutt chuckled evilly and asked, "What are ya gonna do if I don't?"

Nigel bent his free leg toward his body and used his talons to cut the vines that were holding him to the tree and he flapped his wings and hovered for a moment. Then he landed right in front of Gutt.

Gutt smiled evilly and poked his finger on Nigel's chest and moved it up to his chin while saying, "You know I got my name because I use these to turn animals inside-out."

Nigel showed no fear as he put his right foot up and curled his toes like fingers to the point where one was sticking out like a finger. Gutt looked at Nigel with confusion as Nigel gently pressed the tip of his talon on the side of Gutt's finger and moved it across his finger gently.

After one second of Nigel doing this Gutt pulled his finger away and had an angry expression as he said, "Oww!"

He looked at his finger to see that he was bleeding from a small cut (like a paper cut).

Gutt looked angrily at Nigel, who had his arms across his chest like arms and his feathers bent like fingers and Gutt swung his sawfish skull sideways at Nigel. But Nigel flew a few feet in the air and dodged it and then he flew around Gutt in a circle and after a moment bit the back of his left ear.

Gutt screamed in pain as he turned to the others and said, "What are you waiting for an invitation! Get him!"

They all looked at Nigel angrily and started running toward him. The first of them to attack was Silas. He flew down toward Nigel like a missile but Nigel dodged him and flew up to where he was hovering halfway to the height of the top of the trees. Silas turned and flew back toward Nigel to attack him. Nigel stayed hovering in his position and when Silas came close Nigel used his feet to grab Silas's feet. Silas kept flapping his wings to try and break free but Nigel flew down toward the bottom of the ship so fast that he through Silas at the back wall of the ship. Silas hit the wall and became so dizzy that he fell down and on his head.

Nigel stood on the ground and had an angry expression as he said, "Next."

Gupta quickly climbed on one of the branches of the tree on the back of the ship and he jumped off and toward Nigel. As he moved through the air his stomach stretched out and waved through the wind as if he was a thick rack. He covered Nigel's head and laughed maniacally as he prevented him from seeing. Nigel began screaming in anger and he pulled Gupta off his head and flew into the air. He through Gupta in the air and grabbed a vine and shot it out like a whip and he managed to get the end of it wrapped firmly around Gupta's arms and legs. Gupta was now dangling from the vine hog tied and looked similar to a sandbag hanging from a rope but with a head and tail.

Gutt was watching with an angry and annoyed expression as he said, "Not bad."

Nigel then saw a pair of shark jaws miss him from behind and he turned around to see Raz.

Raz she was twirling around a pair of shark jaws she had tied to a long vine and she said, "G'day mate."

She through the jaws back at Nigel but he flew out of the way before they could bite him and he flew toward her and into her pouch.

She laughed and said, "Like that'll…"

She suddenly stopped as her expression changed; then she started to scream in pain and shake hop around in pain until she ran into the back tree trunk. She fell down and Nigel flew out of her pouch and stood on the icy deck with an evil smile.

Suddenly he heard Flynn yell, "Belly flop!"

Nigel looked up to see Flynn high in the air and was falling toward him with his huge belly. Nigel did not move as he put his right leg up and poked his toes out with his talons sticking up as he had an evil smile on his face. Flynn landed on Nigel and his entire body covered Nigel to where it looked like Nigel wasn't there.

Flynn smiled and cheered for himself but the next second his eyes suddenly widened and he jumped off Nigel yelling, "Owie!"

Nigel stood in the same position he was in before and had an evil smile as he said, "I think he got my point."

Gutt watched with intrigue as Flynn fell down near Silas.

Gutt looked back at Nigel and stroked his bear with an evil smile as he said, "Very impressive."

Suddenly Smit jumped in front of Nigel and said, "You're in for it now."

Nigel looked at Smit but then turned around to see the warthog pirate charging toward him. Smit was ready to pounce on Nigel when Nigel flew straight up and the warthog pirate charged into Smit and then ran into Flynn's belly. Their bodies straightened in pain when they hit Flynn and they both fell to the ground in pain.

Gutt looked back at Nigel with the same expression and he stroked his beard while saying, "A smart one too."

Nigel stood on the ground and saw Squint standing in front of him with an angry expression. Squint had used a small vine to tie the tip of his swordfish skull back on after Nigel had bitten it off.

Nigel had his eyes half closed with boredom and he said, "I suggest you hop into your hole little rabbit."

Squint's ears stood up in anger for a moment and when they went back down he said, "And why would I listen to you!"

Nigel stood in front of Squint and said, "That's an excellent question."

He then grabbed Squint's ears in his foot and flew higher than the trees of the iceberg to where they were hundreds of feet in the air.

Nigel stopped flying and let go of Squint and as they both began to fall he had the feathers on the end of his wings together like fingers and said, "Allow me to explain."

Squint looked down and began to scream as he fell while Nigel had his back facing the ground like he was lying on a couch. Squint screamed as he faced down toward the bottom of the ship and closed his eyes but noticed he stopped just before he hit the ship. Nigel was hovering and holding Squint's leg to hang him off the ground.

Gutt smiled evilly at this sight and said, "A mean little bird aren't ya."

Nigel did not hear him but said to Squint, "And that is why you should listen to me."

He dropped Squint and looked at the others with an evil smile and said, "Would anyone else like to fight me?"

They all looked at him with fear like how they look at Gutt when he's angry with them.

Nigel said, "No? Good!"

Suddenly Nigel showed an expression of surprise when he heard a clapping sound and he turned around to see Gutt applauding with an evil smile that indicated he was amused.

Gutt then said, "I have to admit, you're one tough bird."

Nigel curled the feathers on the end of his right wing like fingers and looked at them while saying, "Clearly you're smarter than you look."

Gutt still had his evil smile as he laughed and said, "That's funny, you're a funny guy. I definitely want you in my crew now."

Nigel bent the feathers on the end of his left wing like a person pointing his finger as he said, "I would not waste my time on this floating ice cube!"

Gutt took a few steps forward and said, "Come on birdie, I could really use your help in getting my revenge on a mammoth and his herd who destroyed everything I had and nearly got me killed!"

Nigel crossed his wings over his chest like arms and said, "I do not have time to aid your quest for revenge."

As Nigel continued he moved his wings and clinched his feathers into fists as he said, "I have my own enemies which I shall wreak my vengeance upon! Then I must return to my own time in the future."

When he said he was from the future all the other pirates laughed until Nigel turned around and hissed angrily and scared them.

Gutt scratched his chin as he thought and then pointed his finger at Nigel as he said, "Is one of your enemies a blue bird with a large curved beak?"

Nigel turned to Gutt with a surprised expression and asked, "How did you know?"

Gutt plowed his sawfish skull into the ground in front of him and leaned on the tree trunk with his arms crossed as he said, "He was here right before we found you. We captured him but my pinhead seal allowed him to escape!"

Nigel looked at Gutt threateningly and asked, "Where is he!"

Gutt had a devious smile as he said, "He said he was looking for his wife and children and my seal told him that they were floating toward Switch-back Cove, which happens to be where my enemies now live."

Nigel could tell Gutt had something in mind and he flew on top of the handle of the sawfish skull and had a threatening face as he asked Gutt, "What do you want."

Gutt smiled maliciously as he stood up straight and said, "I want revenge on that mammoth and his herd, and you want revenge on that bird and his family. You scratch my back I scratch yours."

Nigel then had an evil smile and said, "I could easily bite your fingers off to make you tell me, but now I think I will join your crew."

Gutt held his forearm out for Nigel to stand on and when Nigel flew onto it Gutt smiled as he said, "Welcome aboard birdie."

Nigel had an evil smile as he said, "Please, call me Nigel."

Gutt smiled as he said, "Well Nigel you and I are going to rule the seas once we get revenge."

Suddenly Squint ran in front of them with an angry expression and said, "Yeah, but you'd better behave or we're gonna have a problem!"

Nigel looked at Squint angrily and said, "I don't take orders from vermin, I just give them!"

Gutt smiled as he looked at Nigel and said, "I like your style Nigel. In fact, you're my new first mate."

Squint's eyes widened in anger and he said, "But I'm your first mate!"

Nigel flew onto the ground and looked down at Squint and angrily said, "Quiet! You will not question me and you will do whatever I say. Or it's flying lessons over water!"

When he said his last words Squint became scared and ran to the others. Gutt then climbed onto the part of the ice berg near the stern and Nigel flew onto Gutt's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound from below them and Nigel asked, "What was that?"

Gutt looked over the side of the iceberg and said, "That's the seafloor cracking up. Something happened on the continent and now the ground is splitting apart on the ocean floor below us."

Nigel smiled evilly as he thought and said, "If this continues then soon a powerful earthquake will occur."

Gutt picked up a piece of fruit and said, "Want some fruit?"

Nigel had an evil smile as he shook his wing and said, "No thank you. I'm on a diet of chicken."

Gutt's eyes widened in fear and so did the other pirates and Flynn said, "But, chickens are birds!"

Nigel turned his face to where the side of his face was looking at Flynn but his eye was looking at him and he said, "I know."

Gutt's shocked expression of fear turned back into an evil smile as he said, "Nigel, this could be the start of a beautiful evil friendship."

Gutt turned and faced the direction their iceberg was going as they set sail for Switch-back Cove.

A few hours later

It was now night time and the herd was getting ready to go to sleep at Switch-back Cove. Sid was walking with Granny to a tree where Crash and Eddie were already sleeping and hanging from their tails. Peaches and Louis walked to the tree, then came Manny and Ellie, then Diego and Shira came.

Shira laid down and then Diego laid down next to her but put his neck on top of hers and he said to the others, "Goodnight guys."

Manny looked at Diego and Shira and said, "Night."

Manny laid down next to the tree and Ellie climbed up and hung upside down by her tail like a possum and her head was only a few feet off the ground. Peaches climbed up and did the same thing on the branch on the opposite side and Louis dug a small burrow in the ground and laid down in the bottom with his eyes closed.

Peaches looked down at him and said, "Goodnight Louis."

Louis looked up at her before closing his eyes again and said, "Night Peaches."  
Then Peaches looked at Sid who lied down in front of the tree while Granny climbed into the hollow and she said, "Goodnight Uncle Sid."

Sid smiled before closing his eyes and said, "Goodnight Peaches."

Suddenly Granny hit his head with her stick and he said, "Oww!"

Granny poked her head out and angrily said, "How's an old lady supposed to get some sleep if everyone keeps saying goodnight!"

She went back into the hollow to sleep and everyone went to sleep. But before Peaches went to sleep she opened her eyes and looked at the swirling cloud on the horizon.

Meanwhile

Jewel, Ruby, Pablo, and Bruno were on a small piece of floating ice and Jewel was shivering as she held Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby to keep them warm. Suddenly they looked ahead to see a huge iceberg that looked like a floating mountain. It was moving in the same direction of the current; they saw a small hole that was big enough for all of them to fit in.

Jewel looked at it and said, "Come on, this should help save us from the cold at least long enough to last the night."

She let go of them and they flew into the hole to find out that it was a small but long tunnel that went to the other side. There was an area in the middle that curved some that would help shield them from the cold. They walked close together and began to look around the tunnel (creepy background music similar to the first Ice Age). Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked around with nervous and Bruno held Jewel and screamed and fear when he looked at a part of the left wall. Jewel, Pablo, and Ruby looked at what he saw to see a frozen angler fish with its mouth open like it was about to bite them.

Jewel gently petted Bruno's head and said, "It's okay Bruno, it's just a frozen fish."

Jewel and the kids walked further when they all turned to look at the right wall; they all screamed and Jewel jumped back with her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby in fear. They looked at the wall to see that frozen in this huge iceberg was a huge megalodon, a giant prehistoric great white shark that was big enough to swallow them hole, and it had its mouth open like it was about to eat something and it looked as if it was looking directly at them. When Jewel and the kids realized it was frozen they faced away from it and continued to walk while shivering in fear. As they walked Jewel held onto the kids for protection and Ruby looked at the right wall to see a few other frozen fish. The first she saw was a large carnivorous fish only slightly bigger than them and it had its mouth open and was about to eat another smaller carnivorous fish, which was about to eat a smaller one, which was about to eat a small minoe. They reached the middle of the tunnel and Jewel laid on her side while holding the kids and they went to sleep without a word.

Meanwhile

Blu was lying on a small piece of ice floating in the ocean and caught in the current. He was tired, hungry, and cold, but most of all he missed Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby. He was drifting into a cloud of fog. He stared up at the stary sky and thought about his family. Suddenly he heard a gentle familiar voice calling his name.

The voice said, "Blu! Blu!"

The second time the voice said his name Blu stood up with a surprised expression and he looked into the fog, which produced a strange pink glow over his body.

He looked into the fog and said, "Jewel?"

Blu then saw Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on tall rock surrounded by pink fog. They were looking at him happily as if they were trying to seduce him. They spoke as if they were singing to him.

Jewel moved her wings toward her body as she said, "This way Blu. We're over here."

Bruno smiled as he waved his wings and said, "Over here daddy."

Pablo smiled as he hovered an inch of the rock and said, "Come over here daddy."

Ruby moved her wings toward her as she smiled and said, "Over here daddy. We really miss you."

Blu smiled when he saw all of them and he said, "I missed you too!"

He began to quickly fly toward them as he happily said, "I'm coming!"

He was almost to them when Jewel happily said, "Come Blu, we can be together forever."

Blu smiled as he continued flying and said, "Yes Jewel, I…"

He suddenly stopped and hovered in his current position and looked to the side as he thought and said, "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like Jewel."

He looked back at them and the image of them changed back and forth quickly as if it was a broken TV. Then when it stopped Jewel and the kids' normal voices began to grow loud and annoying and they had teeth in their beaks and their eyes got bigger and creepy looking. Blu looked at them with shock and confusion and suddenly they turned into larger fish creatures with hands, tails, and huge teeth. They were smiling evilly at Blu who was now scared.

Blu gasped in horror and said, "You're not my family! You're Sirens!"

Blu turned around and flew away from them as fast as possible while they roared with displeasure at him. Suddenly one of them turned his head to see Scrat float by. Scrat was still running on that spinning piece of ice to try and get his nut. Another Siren turned to see Scratte standing on a floating piece of ice and looking around. They smiled evilly and they moved their heads to signal some of the other Sirens to follow them and they went in different directions. Scratte was looking around when suddenly she heard a familiar sound. She turned around to see a clam shell surrounded by pink fog and it opened up and a beautiful pink like came from inside it and standing in it was Scrat. He looked at her the same way he did when he first saw her and he moved his finger meaning he wanted her to come to him. She smiled when she saw him but then she quickly moved her arm down with an expression of rejection and she growled and turned away with her arms crossed. He whistled and she turned around to see him spinning around and he pointed her and then put his hands over his heart. After a moment her expression of anger turned into an inviting smile of love. She pulled out the wings between her arms and legs and glided toward him. When she was in the clam she hugged Scrat but then Scrat turned into one of the Sirens. She opened her eyes and showed a sign of fear at the large fish creature and then more gathered around her and showed their teeth.

Meanwhile Scrat was running on the spinning piece of ice but suddenly he managed to get it to stop and he grabbed the nut and held it tight with a big smile. Suddenly heard Scratte make a sound that sounded like "youhoo" and he turned to see some pink fog and a large clam shell. The clam shell opened up and a beautiful pink light shined inside it and he saw Scratte spin her tail and she moved her lips for a kiss as she looked at him and moved her finger for him to come to her. Scrat smiled but then moved his arm down and made a sound of rejection and he turned away from her and held the nut. Then she whistled and he turned around to see her dancing by spinning around and as he watched her his eyes widened in amazement. Then she began to wave her furry tail across her chest and he began to smile as he remembered why he loved her to begin with. After a moment he dropped the nut and swam to the clam shell and climbed inside it and hugged her. His eyes widened as she turned into a Siren that was bigger than him and the rest gathered around him. He got scared and jumped back onto the floating piece of ice and used the nut like a paddle. Scratte jumped on her piece of ice and used her arms to paddle away but one of the Sirens' heads burst out of the water and propelled her piece of ice into the air. She screamed and landed on Scrat's ice and he dropped the nut between them. When she saw Scrat she was surprised that it was really him, and Scrat had the same expression. Then they both looked at the nut and looked back at each other with anger. They both grabbed he nut and pulled on their end to try and get it and they rotated on the ice some. The ice was caught in the current and pulled them away from the Sirens.

It was now morning and Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby woke up inside the small tunnel of the giant floating iceberg they spent the night in. They slowly walked to the other end of the tunnel and they looked outside into the sunlight. They looked around to see nothing but water.

Suddenly Pablo saw an island and pointed his wing at it and said, "Mommy look! Land!"

The island was a few miles away but it was in easy flying distance for them.

Jewel, Bruno, and Ruby were thrilled and Jewel said, "Come on kids, let's go!"

They flew out of the hole and toward the island with happy faces; after only a few minutes they were standing on the beach. They threw their chests onto the sand and when they got up Ruby suddenly realized something.

She stepped forward behind Jewel and said, "Mommy, what about daddy?"

Jewel turned to the kids and said, "If we're going to find your father we're going to have to go back on the ocean. But we can't do that without a boat and without enough food and water."

Pablo then asked, "So what do we do?"

Jewel moved her wing to refer to the jungle in the interior of the island as she answered, "We have to find enough food and water to last us our trip and we have to find something we can use as a boat."

Suddenly Bruno said, "Maybe someone who lives here can help us."

They then flew into the air and over the jungle to look for food and water.

Meanwhile

Blu was sleeping on another small floating iceberg; he was lying on his back when the current pulled him into a cove. He woke up and his eyelids were still heavy but he looked around. He looked up to see a huge cliff to his right.

He was thrilled as he happily flew up to the top of the cliff while saying, "Land!"

He landed on the edge of the cliff with a smile and said, "Oh this is great, I've finally made it to solid ground."

He heard the sound of the water below moving and turned around to see that the cove curved and went back to the ocean.

Blu's eyes widened as he remembered what Flynn said and said to himself, "Switch-back Cove! Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby are here!"

He looked toward the interior of the island and began flying high in the air while yelling, "Jewel! Pablo! Bruno! Ruby!"

Meanwhile

Gutt's ship was only a few miles away from the entrance to Switch-back Cove and Gutt was holding onto the top of the front tree while Gupta was holding and biting onto the top of the back tree and let his body blow so he would look like a pirate flag. Gutt was holding onto the tree with his right hand and both of his feet with Nigel on his shoulder. They were getting closer to the rocks that connect both land masses of the island like an arch.

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Switch-back Cove dead ahead."

Nigel referred to Blu as he said, "You say he was heading here?"

Gutt happily replied, "Yep, and this is where my enemy and his herd live. So we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

Suddenly they both turned their heads when Flynn said, "But captain, the mammoth and his friends aren't birds, and we won't be using stones."

Nigel and Gutt rolled their eyes and Gutt said, "Ugh! It's so hard to find good pirates these days."

Nigel then looked at the island as he said, "Now we need to find them."

Gutt was looking out of a conch shell he was using as a telescope when he said, "I think I found your friend Nigel. I see a small blue dot flying over the island, could be that bird. He may even end up bumping into that mammoth."

Gutt looked down at Smit and yelled, "Smit, set course for the shore."

Smit moved his right paw in the air and said, "Ay ay sir!"

He then grabbed the stick that was sticking out of the side of a tree trunk and used it to steer the ship.

Suddenly Nigel moved his wing up with the feathers spread out like fingers and he had an evil smile as he said, "Not so fast, I have a better idea."

He looked at Gutt and pointed his wing at a huge cloud of fog with his feathers curled like a person pointed their finger and he said, "Take the ship and hide it in that fog, I will fly ahead without you and don't sail until I come back."

Gutt was confused and asked, "Why?"

Nigel looked at him and said, "Just do it. I'll explain it later."

Nigel took off flapping his wings in the direction Blu was going and he hissed (like he did in the movie).

When he was gone Squint had an angry expression and yelled, "Smit, bring us to the shore!"

Gutt quickly climbed down and said, "No, do as he says and bring us into the fog."

Squint looked at Gutt with anger and disbelief and said, "But you don't even know what he's thinking!"

Gutt stared in the direction Nigel flew with an evil smile and said, "No I don't but something tells me that Nigel has something in mind that I'm going to like."

They started sailing toward the fog while Nigel flew in the direction Blu was going.

Meanwhile

Ellie and Peaches were walking through the jungle when they both heard the rumbling sound again.

Peaches looked at Ellie and asked, "Mom, what do you think is going on?"

Ellie looked at her and said, "I don't know sweetie, but I'm starting to get a little worried."

Peaches had an expression of worry and said, "What do you think is the worst that could happen?"

Ellie had an honest face as he answered, "I think the worst possible thing that could happen is that we may have an earthquake."

Suddenly they heard a mysterious voice say, "Okay kids, lets gather as much fruit as we can."

Ellie and Peaches followed the voice with curiosity and they wandered through a few trees until they saw Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on a branch that was at the same height as their heads. They were plucking fruit from the branches and Ellie and Peaches smiled because they thought they looked nice.

Ellie pointed her trunk up and waved it back and forth as she said, "Hi."

They showed expressions of surprise when they heard and when they turned around they jumped and screamed in fear for a moment. Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby held onto Jewel's sides and Ellie and Peaches looked at them with confusion.

Peaches moved her head closer and said, "Are you okay? You act like you've never seen a mammoth before."

Jewel honestly and nervously replied, "That's because we haven't"

Ellie and Peaches' eyes widened in surprise and disbelief and Peaches said, "You know, no offense but you guys are kind of weird looking."

Bruno looked at them and said, "We're not from around here."

Ellie then asked, "Where are you from?"

Jewel answered, "You wouldn't believe us."

Ruby then said, "We're lost and trying to find our dad."

Ellie then showed concern as she asked, "Where is he?"

Jewel slightly looked up as she thought and said, "Probably somewhere in the ocean."

Peaches took a few small steps forward as she pointed her trunk at them and said, "We'll help you."

Pablo's eyes widened and he smiled as he said, "You will?!"

Peaches nodded as she said, "You bet!"

Ellie turned to Peaches and said, "We'll help them but we better go tell your father."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby let go of Jewel and they all had smiles as Jewel said, "Thank you!"

Ellie smiled at them and said, "Don't mention it; now come with us."

Ellie and Peaches started walking in the other direction while Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew onto Ellie's right tusk and stood on it like a tree branch.

Meanwhile

Blu was flying low near the trees still trying to find his family.

As he looked he turned his head back and forth while yelling, "Ruby! Bruno! Pablo! Jewel! Are you out there?!"

He suddenly stopped and stood on the ground in a clear area with a few trees around and some tall grass and bushes.

He looked around with worry as he said, "Oh, how will I find them?!"

Suddenly his eyes widened when he heard a gentle sound that sounded like a small movement.

He looked around with a facial expression indicating he was a little scared, he turned around and looked around him and said, "Hello? Is someone there? Jewel, is that you?"

As he continued to turn his head he had no idea that Diego was hiding in the long grass. Diego had his body low to the ground as he growled softly and had an angry expression, for he was stalking his prey. Jewel was facing away from Diego's direction when Diego jumped in the air with his paws out as he roared like a tiger. When he was in the air Blu quickly turned around and saw him and screamed in terror.

Blu quickly flew away from Diego and toward a tree but Diego landed and jumped up to the tree in front of Blu. Blu screamed but quickly turned around before Diego could bite him. Diego quickly hopped out of the tree and followed Blu on the ground. Blu turned his head to look down at the saber toothed tiger. Blu did not pay attention to where he was going so he went between some tree branches where a few vines were close together and he flew through. The vines snapped and got tangled around him and prevented wings from flapping, so he hit the ground.

When Blu got on his feet he tried stretch his wings out to break free while saying, "Come on! Come on!"

He stopped when he saw Diego flying right toward him; Blu then ran on foot and quickly dodged Diego. Diego slid on the ground some but then ran after blew, who was running on the ground like he and Jewel did when they were chained together and tried to escape Nigel. Blu quickly ran to another tree trunk and climbed up it using his feet and his beak. He was now standing on the first branch when Diego put his front paws as high on the tree as he could and he tried to knock Blu off with his paw but Blu backed away. Blu felt safe until he heard another roar and saw Shira running toward the branch from the other side of the tree. She ran on a rock and jumped high in the air toward Blu. Blu ran out of the way but her paw hit him and knocked him out of the tree. He landed next to her and quickly got up and started running Shira got up and was about to chase him but Diego came and stopped her.

He looked at her with concern as he said, "Wait, are you sure you can do this."

She smiled and said, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm out of shape."

She started running after Blu with an angry expression and Diego sighed with concern before doing the same thing. They both ran after Blu and Diego was a few feet behind Shira but still in view of Blu. Blu could see they were quickly gaining on him; he knew that he would never have a chance of out running them in the open. He suddenly caught sight of a tree that had routs sticking out of the ground with enough space for him to run under and there was a large branch a foot above it. He turned and ran in its direction when Shira and Diego were getting closer. He ran under it quickly and Shira followed him and jumped over the rout and bent the branch forward. When Diego came it swung back and hit him in the face, knocking him over. He got up and saw that both Shira and Blu were getting further away and he moaned with displeasure. Blu kept running as he turned to see Shira still chasing him. He looked ahead to see that the path ahead was going steep downhill and on the edge was a tree stump with a few loose pieces of bark about his size. He ran for it and jumped in the air and pulled a piece of bark off. He then used it like a snowboard even though there was hardly any snow on the hill. He was able to steer it and he was moving faster and getting further away from Shira. As Shira kept running as she had a facial expression of surprise and slight confusion, but she kept going nonetheless.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill

Sid was walking with Granny when Louis came out of a burrow in the ground and began walking next to them. Behind them was a cliff that had a view of the entrance to Switch-back Cove.

Granny looked down at Louis and said, "Hey gopher."

Then the Hyrax leader came along with a few of the others and he made some sounds to Sid and Sid smiled and said, "High guys."

Suddenly Crash and Eddie came running by while laughing like idiots; they both had long sticks and they put the front ends on the ground and used them like pole vaults. They went down and fell into Louis's burrow, screaming from excitement.

They climbed out with big smiles and Eddie said, "Woo! That was awesome!"

Crash smiled and said, "Yeah, let's do it again!"

Then Granny had an angry face as she hit them both on the head with her stick and said, "Cut it out pinheads! Let's go, it's Precious' feeding time."

They looked ahead with their eyes wide open as they saw Blu sliding in their direction with Shira chasing him. Blu was swerving back and forth in serpentine but then he went straight for a rock that could stop the bark he was riding.

Sid saw they were heading for him and he had a nervous expression as he said, "This won't end well."

Blu's bark hit the rock and the back of it went up and propelled him straight toward him. Blu hit Sid and knocked him over. All the Hyrax looked at Sid with concern as they stepped closer.

Sid looked at Blu on his chest and said, "What's wrong?"

Blu turned to look at Shira and quickly looked back at Sid with a scared expression as he yelled, "She's gonna eat me!"

He turned to see Shira jump toward him but he dodged out of the way and she hit Sid and knocked him over.

She was now dizzy and Blu felt relieved as he turned around to walk away but saw Diego standing above him when he said, "Nice moves."

Blu screamed and backed away but then Shira stood behind Blu with an angry face and said, "I get the wings."

Blu backed away from both of them and yelled, "No, no! Please no!"

Suddenly Ellie came and stood next to Manny, who was watching what Diego and Shira were doing.

Peaches was standing next to her and as she talked to Manny she pointed at Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby on Ellie's tusk and said, "Hey dad, we've got to help these guys find…"

She was interrupted when Jewel and the kids were shocked to see Diego and Shira attacking Blu and Jewel yelled, "Blu!"

Diego had his paw on Blu's chest when he and Shira turned to them with confusion. Ellie and Peaches realized what was going on.

Peaches ran to them with a worried expression as she said, "Guys, you can't eat him! Come on, let this guy go!"

Diego saw Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on Ellie's tusk and realized why Peaches wanted them to let Blu go. He also felt sympathy because he could understand how it would be for him to lose his family.

Diego lifted his paw and used the claw on his index finger to cut the vine around Blu's wings and said, "Go on, get out of here."

Blu stood up and saw Jewel and the kids and he smiled as he flew toward them and yelled, "Jewel! Bruno, Pablo, Ruby!"

They flew to each other with huge smiles and they stopped flapping in the air and hugged each other with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby between Blu and Jewel. They fell a short distance to the ground but didn't care.

Blu happily said, "I'm so glad you're all okay!"

As they continued Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Loius, Shira, and the Hyrax looked at them with blank expressions. Ellie and Peaches had warm smiles on their faces.

Ruby looked up at Blu and said, "We missed you so much Daddy!"

Jewel smiled and said, "We were worried about you!"

Blu happily said, "I was very worried about all of you too!"

As they continued the other animals gathered around them, including Ethan and the Brat Pack.

Suddenly Ellie walked forward to them and said, "Glad to see you're all together again."

Blu turned around and looked at Ellie and as Manny and Peaches stood next to her he looked at them with amazement.

Jewel happily said, "Thank you for helping us. And, thanks for saving Blu."

Peaches looked at Diego and Shira and said, "Sorry about that guys."

Shira smiled and said, "He'd be more like a snack than a meal anyway."

They looked at them with shock and Blu asked, "You're friends?"

Sid stepped forward with Granny and Louis while all the Hyrax stood next to Peaches and he said, "We're a herd, a family."

The family of blue macaws looked at the entire herd with weird expressions and Blu moved his wing like an arm and held the back of his head as he said, "Well, it's been nice talking with you but we should be leaving."

He looked at Jewel and they turned around and flew ten feet into the air but Manny held his trunk out and said, "Wait, wait, where are you going."

They hovered in the air and turned around and Blu said, "We have to find our way home. Our friends are there and are probably worried about us."

Pablo hovered forward a little and said, "We got lost and came to this island."

Diego had an expression of confusion and asked, "You got lost at sea?"

Jewel replied, "Yeah, and now we need to find our way home."

Crash suddenly asked, "Where are you from?"

Blu looked down at him with a blank expression and said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Ellie had her eyes half closed with a smile and she said, "Oh will you just tell us!"

They looked at each other and Jewel said, "Alright."

They landed a few feet in front of the herd and Blu said, "We're from… the future."

Some of the animals around them laughed while Manny and the others stared at them with disbelief.

Jewel's eyes were half closed with boredom and she said, "You don't believe us do you?"

Sid shook his head back and forth and said, "No, not really. No."

Blu looked at them with an honest face and said, "Well it's true!"

Manny showed concern as he asked, "Are you guys sick or something?"

Blu shook his head and said, "No it's true. You see there was this bubble of energy in our time and we went through it and came to this time because we were being chased by…"

He was interrupted when he heard Nigel's voice say, "Making new friends pretty bird?"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby turned around with scared expressions to see Nigel standing on a rock ten feet away from them. He had an evil smile on his face as he looked at the family of blue macaws, while the herd looked at him with confusion.

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby backed away toward the herd in fear while Blu said, "Nigel, you survived?!"

Nigel looked at him both angrily and evilly and said, "I've survived what you did to me, I survived this frozen tundra and being lost at sea. Nothing will kill me!"

Diego looked down at Blu and his family and asked, "You know this guy?"

Blu stared at Nigel with fear while saying, "He's the reason we're here in the first place."

Nigel smiled evilly as he moved his wings like arms and put his right wing on his chest to refer to himself as he said, "Yes, I am also from the future."

Crash and Eddie stood in front of Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and Crash said, "Well, it must be a bad future if every bird is as ugly as you."

Crash and Eddie laughed and Eddie said, "Yeah, he probably scares his reflection away."

Jewel showed a sign of concern as she said, "You really shouldn't do that."

They turned around and Eddie said, "Or what, he'll kill us by making us look at him!"

They laughed until Nigel quickly flew to them and grabbed both their tails and flew fifty feet in the air and let them go and hovered as he watched them all. As they fell they screamed in fear; they looked down and saw they were almost to the ground. Before they could hit the ground Ellie ran and caught both of them in her trunk with an angry expression. They opened their eyes and were relieved; Ellie put them down and Nigel stood a few feet in front of all of them.

Ellie, Manny, Peaches, Diego, and Shira looked at Nigel with anger and Ellie said, "Well you're certainly evil!"

Nigel smiled conceitedly and said, "Flattering will get you nowhere."

Nigel looked at Blu and his family with determination and said, "Now if you don't mind I will take my revenge."

Shira stepped in front of the five blue macaws and said, "I'll definitely eat you!"

Shira grabbed Nigel in her paw but Nigel dug his talons into her wrist and she let go and screamed in pain.

Diego came and knocked Nigel to the ground and held down both his wings while saying, "No one hurts my girl!"

Nigel then dug his talons into Diego's left paw and Diego closed his eyes as he yelled, "Ow!"

Then Diego raised his left paw and Nigel slipped his wing out from underneath Diego's right paw and flew toward Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby but Sid stepped in front of them. Sid showed some fear as he held his arms up in fists to be ready to fight Nigel. Nigel screeched loudly as he flew toward Sid with enough speed to knock him off his feet. He then hitting Sid in the face with his wings and Sid screamed in pain.

Granny walked toward Nigel and yelled, "Get off my grandson!"

Nigel looked at her and flew at her face and knocked her over. Then he grabbed Crash and Eddie with his wings; then he hit their heads together and held them with his feet, then he flew a few feet in the air and through them high in the air. Louis watched with shock and fear as he followed the sight of them falling. He saw them coming toward him, so he jumped forward and onto his chest. He felt relieved until his eyes widened when he saw Nigel's feet land right in front of them. His eyes slowly moved up to see Nigel's face; Nigel was staring at him with an evil smile.

Louis had an expression that he was scared about whatever Nigel was going to do.

Nigel smiled evilly as he looked at Louis and just said, "Boo."

Louis screamed and backed away on his arms and legs and fell backward.

Nigel suddenly turned his head when he heard Peaches yell, "Hey!"

He looked to see her swinging on a long vine with her trunk and her huge body was heading right for him. She swung around and hit him and knocked him into a tree trunk. Nigel fell off and moaned in pain.

Peaches let go of the branch and landed next to Louis and she angrily said, "Why don't you pick on someone our size!"

Nigel had an angry face as he said, "Okay."

He flew toward Peaches with his feet stretched out like he was an eagle about to grab its prey but Manny suddenly stood in front of him and swung his head around and hit him with his tusk. He knocked Nigel to the ground and while Nigel pulled himself up with his wings Manny grabbed his feet and held him tightly.

Manny looked at Nigel angrily and said, "No one hurts my family, or my herd!"

He turned his head and swung it around and through Nigel toward a tree trunk in front of everyone.

Nigel stood up and looked angrily at Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "Alright, you win this round, but you won't always have this herd of animals to protect you!"

He bent the feathers on his right wing like a human pointing his index finger and pointed at Manny and said, "And you certainly won't always have the fat one to help you."

Manny looked at Nigel angrily and said, "I'm not fat! It's all his fur, it's poofy!"

Nigel showed he didn't care as he said, "Whatever, the point is you won't always have them to help you, and when that comes I will have you in my clutches."

Nigel flew onto the branch of the tree he hit and Blu and his family were worried but Manny looked down at them and said, "Don't worry, we'll help you guys get home."

Ruby smiled and said, "You'll help us get back to the future."

Manny looked back and forth as he was unsure how they would do it and he hesitated before saying, "Of course we will."

Pablo smiled and said, "Thank you!"

(Creepy background music similar to music in the second Ice Age)

Suddenly they all turned to Nigel when they heard him speak and they noticed his evil smile as he said, "Well I suggest you get moving, if you want to see your time period again. On the continent there is a bubble of energy, it can take you back to your time."

Manny and the others looked at each other feeling that was good news but Nigel then said, "But, you had better hurry! You can't expect that bubble to stay there forever; sooner or later it will be gone. Even I don't know how long it will be until it disappears. It could disappear in a few minutes, it could disappear by tomorrow, or it could disappear by next week. All I know is that if you don't reach it before it closes, you'll be trapped here forever."

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked at each other with frightened and worried expressions while Manny and the others looked at them with concern. Ethan, the Brat pack, and all the other animals began laughing as they thought Nigel was crazy and that his story was ridiculous.

As they continued laughing Nigel had an angry expression and he said, "We'll see who's laughing when you're all drowning in the ocean."

When he finished his statement they all stopped and looked at him with surprise and confusion.

Nigel's angry expression to an evil smile as he said, "What? You don't know?"

He then moved his left wing like an arm and moved the feathers like fingers and put it next to his ear as he evilly said, "Just listen."

As if on cue, there was the sound of rumbling again and everyone looked around with worry.

Nigel then put his wing back on his side and smiled evilly as he said, "Large cracks are being formed on the ocean form; soon they will cause an earthquake. And when you have an earthquake in the ocean you get…"

Blu interrupted and finished Nigel's sentence with his eyes wide in fear as he said, "A tsunami!"

Nigel looked at Blu evilly and said, "Precisely, and with an earthquake like this the tsunami will be very large and powerful."

He then moved his right wing to refer to the entire island and said, "Just look at this place. This island is nothing more than a large rock just waiting to sink to the bottom of a puddle."

Everyone showed expressions of fear and panic before Nigel continued and said, "If I were you I would work on getting out of here before it happens or you'll be at the bottom of the ocean. I give it until tonight before the tsunami sinks this place, and you all will be sleeping with the fishes."

Everyone screamed in fear but then they showed happy expressions as Nigel said, "But, there is some good news."

He smiled evilly as he said, "If you stay and survive the tsunami, you'll most likely be eaten by sharks."

Everyone screamed in fear again and Nigel said, "That's good news for me."

He then flew over Manny and the heard and toward the entrance to the cove as he squealed in the air.

Sid showed some fear as he looked at Granny and sarcastically said, "Well, he seems like nice guy."

Suddenly there was the rumbling again and the ground shook a bit and a small part of the cliff broke off and into the cove.

Manny then looked at all the animals and said, "Alright, you heard the creepy bird, let's get to the ships and get out of here."

All the animals around them began walking and Manny turned to he Hyrax leader and pointed his trunk at him and said, "Fluffy, you gather your little friends and meet us on our ship, got it?"

The Hyrax leader put his hand on the side of his head meaning "yes sir" and made a sound.

Manny then said, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

The leader Hyrax and the other Hyrax ran into the jungle to get the others to meet them at the ship.

Manny looked down at Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "Alright birds, you can fly, so you fly to our ship and wait for us. You'll know which one it is because it's an iceberg that's shaped like a pirate ship. We'll gather some food and meet you there."

Blu nodded and said, "Okay, but please hurry."

The five of them flew in the air and toward the water.

Manny looked at the others and said, "Come on, let's go."

Louis was walking next to Peaches, Ellie was walking with Manny with Crash and Eddie standing on her tusks, Sid was walking with Granny, and Diego was walking with Shira, who was a few inches in front of him.

Peaches took a few steps before stopping with an unsure expression and said, "Dad, you really think there's a bubble of energy that can bring them to the future."

Manny had an unsure but honest face as he turned to look at everyone and said, "I don't know; but by tonight this place is gonna be at the bottom of the ocean, if there's any hope of getting those birds home it's on the continent."

Everyone started walking to find food but Manny suddenly stopped while everyone else walked and he turned to look at the entrance to the cove with an expression of suspicion. He looked at Nigel and saw him flying toward a cloud of fog near the entrance to the cove.

He stood and watched him for a moment before Ellie poked her head from behind some trees and said, "Manny, come on."

Manny did as she said and turned around, still feeling suspicious. When he was gone there was the tip of Gutt's ship sticking out of the cloud of fog and Nigel flew inside the cloud and onto Gutt's shoulder; both of them had evil smiles.

Meanwhile

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were flying over the cove and they looked down to see five large icebergs shaped like ships. The one at the end of the part of the cove that goes out to open water was the one that looked like a pirate ship, all of the other ships looked like sailboats that had a bunch of large leaves tied together to use as sails.

Blu quickly stopped flapping but stayed in the air as he pointed to the ship and said, "That must be the ship they told us about."

Jewel and the kids nodded and they flew onto the bow of the ship and looked out at the open ocean.

Pablo looked down in front of the ship near the water and pointed to something and said, "Look at that."

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, and Ruby looked to see that he was pointing to a small slippery piece of ice sticking out of the land over the water. They saw that Scrat and Scratte were fighting over the nut but they were both holding it. They were sliding on their feet on the ice and they were twirling around as if they were also dancing romantically. Blu, Jewel, and the kids could not see the angry expressions on their faces and assumed they were actually dancing.

Blu smiled and said, "Even in the Ice Age love is beautiful."

Jewel smiled as she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. The five of them turned around and walked toward the center of the ship. Meanwhile Scrat and Scratte were tugging on both ends of the nut while making angry sounds. As they tugged their backs went back and forth; then Scrat pulled Scratte hard and through her in the air and she spun around while holding the nut close with a smile that she got it. But then Scrat caught her body and held up her legs as if he swept her off her feet. She got on her feet and Scrat grabbed the nut but then they slid toward the edge and a small part they were standing on broke off and started floating out to see. Suddenly Scrat and Scratte spun around and Scrat let go of the nut and nearly fell into the water. Scratte went to him with an angry face and grabbed his throat and through him into the water hard. Scrat hit a pink fish and when he hit the bottom he hit some small shells and some seaweed. Now the lower half of his body was inside the fish's mouth and the seashells were stuck to his chest and the seaweed was on his head (he now looked like a mermaid like in the fourth Ice Age). He looked up and saw the piece of ice that Scratte was on floating away. He moved his arms to try and swim after it but he was moving to slow. He couldn't move his legs to swim because they were in the fish's mouth but he was able to use them to move the fish body and its tail back and forth. He figured it out and put his arms on his side and waved the fish tail like a dolphin tail to get to the piece of ice. Suddenly a crab jumped on him and grabbed him, it looked at him like it loved him, for the seaweed on Scrat's head made the crab think he was a girl. The crab smiled as it hugged Scrat while Scrat held his breath and tried to wiggle away. He got his arm free and poked it in the eye and swam away but the crab moved its claws to swim after him.

Meanwhile

Manny and the others got on the boat with a bunch of fruit.

Jewel then asked, "Are we ready to leave?"

Manny shook his head and answered, "Not yet, we need fluffy and his pals to get on board."

They heard a whistle and looked up to see the Hyrax on a rocky cliff and they jumped down with leaves they had folded like paper airplanes. Their legs stuck out from holes in the bottom and they glided down and went past the ship but turned and they all jumped off the planes and onto the ship. There were enough of them to fill almost half of the ship, but they were all spread out with enough space to walk around. Blu then saw Sid untie the vines that made sure the ship didn't drift off to sea.

When Sid was done he happily said, "Now we can get you guys home!"

Blu saw the ship was moving a little slow and asked, "But isn't this a little slow?"

Granny was near the stern of the ship and she looked at them angrily and said, "Don't get your feathers ruffled! I'm on it!"

She stood looked in the water behind the ship and yelled, "Precious!"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed expressions of confusion as Jewel said, "Precious?"

Sid smiled as he pointed his thumb at Granny and said, "It's her pet."

Granny then happily said, "Aww, momma's happy to see you too girl."

Blu, Jewel, and the kids were curious so they flew near the top of the tree branches and could see that Precious was a huge whale who was now pushing the ship to make it go faster. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby's eyes widened in shock.

Blu hovered near Granny and said, "That's your pet?

Granny looked at him angrily and said, "What? You never see a whale before!"

Blu didn't respond as he flew back to the bow of the ship and Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby joined him. Everyone stared out forward to the open sea, and all the other animals were on the other ships and they sailed behind them but after they hit open water they sailed away from them to find a new home. What Manny and the herd didn't know was that as they entered open water Gutt's ship emerged from the fog and his pet narwhals propelled it after the other ship without Manny or the others knowing. Nigel was looking at the narwhals before he flew onto Gutt's shoulder.

Nigel had an evil smile as he said, "I like the narwhals."

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Yep, they're really useful."

They heard the other pirates and turned around to see all of them standing behind them; Silas was standing on Flynn's shoulder.

Squint suddenly angrily said, "Why didn't we just attack them when they were on the island?!"

Gutt turned to Nigel with a curious expression and said, "Yeah first mate, why didn't we?"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "It's part of my plan, they will sail to the continent where the way to my time is and we will follow them without them knowing. They will lead us directly to the sphere that leads to my time period!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he was starting to understand where Nigel was going and said, "And after they lead us to the sphere we kill them."

The other pirates laughed manically before Nigel said, "No, we will follow them into my time and get some things that will make capturing them more easy and fun."

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "I like where you're going with this."

Nigel then put the feathers of his wings together like fingers and said, "Then we will lure them back to this time where we will destroy them for good, and I know just how to do it!"

Gutt had an evil smile as he looked at Nigel and said, "Nigel, I think you're thinking what I'm thinking."

Nigel looked at Gutt and said, "I feel you're right, I suppose great minds think alike."

Then Nigel looked at Gutt and said, "And after we destroy them, I will introduce you to something in my time that we call smuggling."

Gutt smiled as he said, "I don't know what that is, but I like the way it sounds."

Smit smiled evilly and looked at Raz, Silas, Gupta, Flynn, and the warthog and said, "I'm starting to like this guy."

Raz smiled evilly as well as she said, "So am I."

Gutt turned around and stood on the bow of the ship with an evil smile and Nigel on his shoulder and he said, "Nigel, you're the best fist mate I've ever had!"

Squint's ears stood up in anger as he hated Nigel. The ship sailed after Manny's ship as they had a small view of them.

Then Meta Knight's ship comes through a portal with Timmy,Jimmy,Finn,Fionna,Duck,Howie,Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Phineas,Dipper,Mabel, Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Cake,Jake,Octo,Sloth,Ferb,Perry,and other charaters and the Rio and Ice Age crews are like"What?!" and then something strikes the ship and takes it down to where the Rio and Ice Age crews are and then Sid says"I think I'm going to scream now!" **Cut to Opening Credits**An iceberg is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a radio onto it. He then presses a button on the radio, and the beginning of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays. _Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands…_

Suddenly, the radio explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger radio sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_From here to the stars;go buy candy bars; rides a kid with a neck for adventure…_

The radio then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different radio appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd…_

Then two swords hit the radio and it blows up,then a new radio plays the whole Adventure Time theme song. _Adventure Time,com'on grab your friends,we will go to very distant lands,with Jake the dog,Cake the cat,Finn the human,and Fionna the human,the fun will never end,it's Adventure Time!_ Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Almost Naked Animals theme song. _Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals! Sing it!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!_

Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the iCarly theme song. "_I know, you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonderful_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Spongebob theme song. _Captain: Are you ready kids?_

_Kids: Aye-aye Captain._

_Captain: I can't hear you..._

_Kids: Aye-Aye Captain!_

_Captain: Oh!_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Rio theme song. Then Manny comes sliding down and blows the radio up. Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Johnny Test theme song. _Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark. (Whoa)_  
_Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park. (Whoa)_  
_Pero-booster Bling-Bling, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?)_

_Johnny Test! (This is the life of..) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

_(What do we make of this?)_  
_Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Phineas and Ferb theme song. _or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nanobots  
Orlocating Frankenstein's brain  
__**Phineas**__:It's over here!_

_Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Ordriving our sister insane  
__**Candace**__: Phineas!_

_As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall  
__**Phineas**__Come on Perry!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

_**Candace**__:Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Spongebob theme song.

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Ready?_

_EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: SpongeBob... SquarePants! Haha._

Then a new radio appears and plays the Kid vs. Kat theme song. _Kid vs. Kat!_ (Kid vs. Kat music plays). Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Powerpuff Girls theme song. _Sugar, spice, and everything nice  
These were the ingredients chosen  
To create the perfect little girls  
But Professor Utonium accidentally  
Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-  
Chemical X  
Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born  
Using their ultra-super powers  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup  
Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime  
And the forces of evil!_Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Almost Naked Animals theme song._Look at this almost naked bliss, at the Banana Cabana your pants won't be missed._

_Come and meet Howie and his misfit crew, they've always got a room for you!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!_

Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Fish Hooks theme song. _1,2,3,4 Who's That Knocking At My Door _  
_5,6,7,8 Hurry Up ; Don't Be Late _  
_9,10,11,12 Got A Secret I Can't Tell Clap Your Fins Flip Your Tail School's Out Ring the Bell _Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays thefirst half of the Robot and Monster theme song. _OHHHHHHHHHHHH!Robot and Monster! _

_Best buds, _

_blinking lights, _

_evil Gart, _

_bacon fights! _

_Crazy danger everywhere, _

_flying Ogo in my hair! _

_Robot builds a strange machine, _

_Monster blows to smitherines! _ Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the iCarly theme song. _I'm telling you just how I feel_

_So wake up the members of my nation_

_It's your time to be_

_There's no chance unless you take one_

_And it's time to see_

_The brighter side of every situation_

_Somethings are meant to be_

_So give your best and leave the rest to me_

_Leave it all to me_

_Leave it all to me_

_Just leave it all to me _ Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Fish Hooks theme song. _La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la! 1,2,3,4 Who's That Knocking At My Door  
5,6,7,8 Hurry Up and Don't Be Late  
9,10,11,12 Got A Secret I Can't Tell Clap Your Fins Flip Your Tail School's Out Ring a bell! _Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Robot and Monster theme song.  
_BOOM! _

_CRASH! _

_MARF! _

_EXPLOSION! _

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Robot and Monster! _

_Robot and Monster RIGHT NOW! _

_Marf:Marf. _

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song. _With a super-powered mind; a mechanical_ _canine…_

This radio then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to the back of the iceberg where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a ice door holding a laser-firing device. Finn and Fionna then come through a invisble door and have their swords. Then Howie has Duck in his hands. Johnny Test then comes through with a blaster. Then Phineas comes and has a blowtroch. Dipper then comes and has the book with 6 fingers on it. Then Blu comes and has a pineapple. Then Manny comes and has his tusks. Spongebob then comes and has a T.V remote. Then Blossom comes and has her powers. Then Sam comes in with her remote. Then Kirby comes and has his sucking powers. Then Milo comes and has his handsomeness. Then Robot comes and has an invention. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser and Finn and Fionna fire their swords and Howie uses Duck and blasts the unseen backdrop and Johnny blasts the backdrop and Blu fires his pineapple and Manny fires his tusks and Spongebob fires his T.V remote and Blossom uses her powers to blast the unseen backdrop and Sam presses a button and Milo fires his handsomeness and Robot fires his invention and Kirby blasts the unseen backdrop along with Phineas and Dipper,then all bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads" **The Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour 4:The JTFFDHJPDPH,Kirby,iCarly,Kid vs. Kat,and other cartoons in ****the Ice Age along with Rio " **Timmy,Jimmy,Finn,Fionna,Duck,Howie,Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Phineas,Dipper,Mabel,Spongebob,Blossom,Wendy,Sam,Blu,Carly,Manny,Kirby,Milo,Robot,and Coop then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Cake,Jake,Octo,Sloth,Ferb,Perry,Sid,Crash**,**Jewel,Bruno,Pablo, Ruby,Meta Knight,Bubbles,Buttercup,Patrick,Gary,Freddie,Monster,Bea,Mr. Kat,and Waddles riding Goddard who turns his head to the camera before flying off.


End file.
